Reasonable reason for adultery
by Kal Kally
Summary: While waiting for Illumi to come back from a lengthy mission, Hisoka was bored out of his mind.


**Reasonable reason for adultery**

≈•≈

**Author: **Kea.

**Translate:** Kal Kally. Kea is my friend. I love her stories so much that I ask her to let me translate them.

**Series: **Part of the "Magician for a lover" series.

**Disclaimer: **No, of course. HxH and its characters do not belong me.

**Pairing:** Hisoka/Illumi

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** While waiting for Illumi to come back from a lengthy mission, Hisoka was bored out of his mind.

≈•≈

**1. **

A beautiful day it was when Illumi completed his lengthy mission somewhere miles away. After pulling every trick to force the assassin to fly back to him right on the same day, Hisoka suddenly felt bored out of his mind.

Just several minutes ago he was still elated. Really elated. So elated that he had flipped down five or six card towers lining up before him and tossed around some nen balls for a whole long minute. Then suddenly he grabbed the mournful grief from nowhere to stuff into his mouth and quickly his throat waterlogged with it.

Hisoka swallowed a mentholated candy, what he usually used to describe his cat-eyed lover. Cold and vapid, but so addictive that you just couldn't stop eating. Usually that kind of thing would immediately rouse him to the intensity of stimulation like the feeling of claws too close on preys' skin. But that moment, it only made him more and more depressed. He was bored. So bored that he would agree to pull out all his organs for a change.

He was just bored.

Hisoka drew lines on the window glass with one of his cards. Calculating. Illumi had become his official, one and only lover for about three months. Of course Illumi would never admit it, but it didn't change that six out of seven days in a week Illumi would come to him, sometimes tricked, sometimes lured, sometimes on free will. Staying on his bed until the sun rose to the very top of the sky. And on the only weekday left, he would accidentally frequent Illumi's assassination places, which made Illumi every so often flung his needles to random seem-to-be-empty directions.

But it wasn't like he could blame it on anyone. It was him, Hisoka the magician that took the initiative in every single time. And now consequently he imagined himself in a corner with a leash around his neck. Absolutely unacceptable.

He had never eaten solely one thing for such a long time.

Flipped his finger once more. Another card tower collapsed. Hisoka left both the luxury apartment and the fact that Illumi would come back at the end of the day like throwing away an empty cigarette pack.

A second and he was gone.

**2.**

He paused at an arena. The unofficial contests among new Hunters were usually held here illegally, providing wealth-oriented hunters with good chances to entertain rich guys for a quick taste of money and fame. However sometime several professionals did pass by and left after them a trail of corpses.

Tonight Hisoka met one. Pointed chin, skeleton body, dirty like a rag with artificial left arm. His weapon, a chain with mace blade at the top, was slithering around like a hungry snake. The man faked to be driven to a corner, appearing so clumsily that he could trip over his own weapon only to thrust his blade into his opponent's stomach at the last minute, effectively tearing out the other's inner organs.

The arena went wild with both excite and scorn. Money poured down like rain for the strange fresh entertainment. In the next match, the man changed his tactics, turned into a big rat and nibbled away bits and bits of flesh until his opponent remained only a bloody skeleton.

Hisoka waited in a corner patiently. He didn't give a shit about all those new hunters, but the ones who came to the arena usually did have some tricks up their sleeves. The dirty guy obviously played with his opponents so he must be at a higher level. Hisoka decided that he would give the guy the honor of being his prey. The beast that was him needed to sharpen his claws after a long slack sleep.

**3.**

Enough of chasing around. The shrewd rat met his savage death in the underground tunnel. Hisoka had stuff it full of nen, and just when it thought it would escape, all its veins exploded.

Hisoka shrugged above the manhole. Rat was rat after all.

Unlike the wild cat that he still failed to tame, always about to run away whenever he didn't pay enough attention.

**4.**

He passed by a sexy Middle East babe on the balcony of a hotel. A muscular guy stood beside her proudly with a strong broad chest. Hisoka could feel the burning flame of her heavens under colorful clothes. From twenty meters under he lust after the beauty openly.

He sneaked into the respectful, wealthy party, still wearing the clown outfit.

**5.**

Hisoka charmed the woman with his cards. The woman charmed him with passionate kisses of 1001 Arabian nights. He used his nen to create a phantom space that hid them both from the outside and urgently dominated her right in the crowded hall

When the couple returned to their room, Hisoka followed. Just a little flip of the wrist and the husky husband was out cold. The game of love continued. Loud and attractive. Wild and delicate. The woman laughed, leaving nail marks on his sweaty back.

She called her sister. A young girl with wet red lips. A body soaked with the scent of amber and cinnamon. A serene soul that burned with passion. Broad crystal sky on desolate desert followed lovers' touch into the dim light. Primitive urges guided unending pleasure to follow the wind from the east.

He intended to stay with the two babes for the whole night. All his games must reach their final destination and they demanded him to go pass the final destination.

At the confusion of the three, including himself, he ended the game. Ending it right near the peak of pleasure. He bowed dramatically like a magician on the stage and disappeared from the balcony of the thirty-ninth floor.

**6.**

Something was not right. His excitement was concealed behind a thick fog. Hisoka went through the fog, only to reach a feeling that something was lacking. He ended up finding out that flame couldn't burn him, that blood couldn't quench his thirst.

He thought of Illumi. Illumi would leave immediately when his lover saw the empty apartment. Hisoka had always had to put much effort in his trick to catch Illumi and keep him there. Even when Illumi came on his own, it was just only for an excuse to start a running-away plan later.

Hisoka's temporary boredom was satisfied. And now he found his hands full of an odd sorrowful depression instead. The feeling of eating to satiety with an empty stomach was always like that. A mocking laugh rang in his head.

**7.**

Just before midnight Hisoka stood in the living room looking at the assasin's traces scattering all around him. Several sweet drink cans, some sweet's covers, a half-open book. Television stopped on stand by mode, its top still warm.

Surprised echoed. He was nearly moved. His silently-come-silently-leave lover, his cold-as-ice assasin, his considering-no-where-home wild cat had stayed in his house long enough to leave traces behind.

He could even imagine the way Illumi comforted himself on the sofa, sitting silently as if it was his own place. Totally expressionless. Not waiting, but not leaving.

Hisoka glanced at the disordered cards on the table, determined to go searching. He would find Illumi even if his lover hid miles under the deepest ocean. He would pull Illumi along and tie the assassin to him and bind their existences into one. Only one.

He would do it right away.

But before he left he gave himself the luxury of an impossible thought. The most foolish thought ever.

He entered the bedroom.

And find no reason not to feel touched.

**8.**

Illumi was sleeping. On the bed.

His bed.

**9.**

The lacking feeling that had been teasing him all day long faded like nail marks falling away with fake skin.

He wormed his way under the blanket and sneaked a hand beneath his lover's shirt. The warm and silky skin made him shudder. No mysterious Arabian scents. No sexy women. But he was already drunk.

Illumi turned around; a soft sigh passed his lips. Hisoka knew for sure that Illumi would never sleep so deep that the assassin couldn't detect it if someone got this close. It seemed his lover was, just a guess, playing a game.

As if he cared.

Pulling his lover up almost brutally, Hisoka captured those attractive lips in a bruising kiss. Illumi snapped his eyes open and punched him to the stomach. Hisoka caught the wrist and flipped the assassin fully on his back. A sharp needle flew pass his cheek, leaving a thin red line. Hisoka laughed and embraced his lover.

"Even hundreds of women could never compare with Illumi's single breath."

He murmured, then with a decisive movement getting rid of all their clothes.

Only until now did the night truly start.

**-END-**


End file.
